


Max and North (NOT FINISHED)

by orphan_account



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Post-Canon, Self-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Max Rockatansky and his new companion find a place to eat and catch up on some sleep after days of just driving across the desert.





	Max and North (NOT FINISHED)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in a while, so sorry if it's a bit terrible. It's also my first time writing a selfship fic. 
> 
> Initially, this was meant to be longer and have an actual ending but I got caught up in way too many things at college plus I lost the motivation for it. However I wanted to share it so here it is, folks. 
> 
> Please let me know if you want me to continue with the story of Max and North.

Right now North was blabbering on about another one of his stories that occasionally pop into his head as he tried to regain his memories.

More often than not, Max seemed to realise he was making shit up as he went along. Either North only recalls minor points and thinks up the rest or they're just things he wishes had actually happened. 

Either way, Max had to admit the guy had a pretty creative mind. 

A lot of North's words were unintelligible as the younger man wolfed down a sandwich. Well, the closest thing you can get to a sandwich in a post apocalyptic desert. 

The two of them were currently sat on wooden benches at a table facing each other from opposite sides. The benches and table was poorly constructed and falling apart. Max almost didn't fee safe sitting on it. He kept his hands out, holding on to the table just in case the bench collapses under him. 

Max and North had luckily stumbled upon a small market squished between two great rock walls; well hidden from anyone not actively searching for a place of refuge. The kind people there had whipped up some food for the boys as they were getting comfy for a nights stay. 

Of course the 'sandwiches' were cheap and nasty things. Max was unsure of what the filling was, but he didn't bother to ask. It was mushy and gross looking; like baby food. The bread surrounding the mush was slightly hard and tough to take apart. 

Max took one reluctant bite and that was it for him. Though he wasn't surprised North didn't have a problem with them. Max was certain the guy would eat anything given to him that was labeled 'food'. No matter how... questionable that label may be. 

Max concentrated really hard trying to decide exactly what the fuck North was saying through the smacking of his lips and the blockade of mush. Must be an interesting point of the story, considering North's arms were waving about enthusiastically, as if he was trying to swat a fly. 

Finally, North swallowed.

"... So everyone was way too knackered to do anything else and we all buggered off home!" He finished triumphantly, his rough English accented voice now understandable. 

Max's eyebrows lifted slightly in guilt and embarrassment. He only caught the end of North's story. Max usually enjoyed listening to his tales, that may or may not be entirely true. He guessed they were a coping mechanism for North. Just a moment to escape the miserable life of the desert. It helped Max too in a way. 

North frowned as he noticed Max hadn't eaten his food. "Dude, you've barely even touched your sarnie!" North exclaimed, vigorously pointing his gloved hand at Max's full plate. 

Max nodded slowly in acknowledgment.  
"Don't want it."

North pulled a face, confused.  
"Don't want it," He echoed in an accusing tone "We haven't eaten in ages!" 

He was right. Max and his new companion had been driving for an awful long time without a proper meal. That's why they were on the lookout for some place to stay. They were also dangerously low on water and thankfully this little market place had a few barrels of it. 

North shoved the plate closer to Max as a way of saying 'eat it now', complete with a stern expression. Max rolled his eyes. 

"Look, man, I know it's nasty but it's all we got right now." His tone of voice was softer now; his stoney grey eyes pleading at Max to just eat something. 

Max just stared at North, not wanting to give in just because the guy spoke to him a little nicer. 

"Do I have to fuckin' force feed you?" He threatened, already dropping the kinder technique of getting his friend to eat. Max had to fight the urge to smirk at that. North had less patience than him, and that's really saying something. 

Max was just about to reply when he was cut off by the sudden sound of people shouting, sprinting and pushing to get to some place within the market. 

He could hear the faint sound of music cutting through the clear air. It wasn't intense and loud, the drums and the guitar of the Citadel war parties. But more soft and cheerful.

North snatched up his long dusty brown coat and jumped up, trying to see what was going on. He mostly likely couldn't see anything from here as there were loads of stands and people blocking the way. 

North wasn't very tall, only standing at around 5'4. He could easily be mistaken for a teenager. However he was only a few years younger than Max. 

North stood on his toes and stretched, still trying to see through the crowd as he struggled to put his ragged coat back on. His dark red tinted hair getting even messier as he tugged his coat upwards too far getting it caught around his head. 

Max shook his head at the fool as North stumbled past him, shoving his sand covered feet into his unmatched boots. 

"You coming?" North asked, with slight effort. Is he seriously out of breath from putting a coat and shoes on?

"No." Max grumbled bluntly. Of course, North gave him a condescending look in response. 

North marched over to him, snatched his arm and pulled him along to investigate. Max let out an annoyed growl, which North ignored. 

North shoves his way through the mass of people, leaving a clean path for Max to be dragged along. When they got to the front, it was almost blinding. Shards of glass had been used as party lights, bouncing off of each other creating a ricochet of illuminance. They shone upon everyone. The performers and the audience alike. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Max sees people enjoying themselves. Having fun. 

They moved along to the music, showing off a bunch of wacky and wonderful dance moves. Some danced together, some danced alone. The place was just full of joy and happiness, it made Max feel a little uncomfortable. 

North stood beside him, still holding on to Max's arm with a tight grip. He had a ridiculously large grin on his face. Max knew North desperately wanted to join in. It pained him to think he would most likely force him to join in too. 

"I sure do miss music. I mean the type with words, y'know?" North yelled above the noisy horde. Max glanced at him. He didn't tend to think of the things they had before the apocalypse started. He didn't see the point. Reminding yourself of good times you're never going to get back is only going to make you more miserable. It's awful to think of the past; of a happier life. 

Of driving off to seemingly nowhere, bursting into song, along with the radio. Of his wife and son laughing and joining in at the parts of the song they knew. 

TO BE CONTINUED MAYBE?


End file.
